Music of the Night: An Austria x Reader FanFic
by TheLegendOfVintage
Summary: After living in Austria's house, through his hardships and happy moments, you find that you want your professional relationship with him to go a little further. As your love for him grows, you have to try even harder to hide the secret behind your meeting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lost

You run through the muddy lane, rain is pouring from the heavens and you are soaking wet. The raindrops mask the tears stinging your eyes. As clumsy as you are, you trip and get yourself extremely muddy. You just lay there, sobbing and trying so hard to get up; but you are really weak.

You have been running for who knows how long and you are really exhausted; even when you ran out of breath, you just felt the need to keep running. That fleeing feeling to just keep on running, to get away from the pain and the emptiness.

Then you hear something strange. You stop crying for a few moments to strain to hear the heavenly sound. "Is that a…piano?" you ask yourself. The beautiful notes encouraged you, inspired you, to get up from the mud and look towards the distance, and you gape at the beautiful mansion before you.

You have never seen the mansion before, and if you have, you would have remembered it. The tall glass windows and balconies on the front and back; you were looking at it from a side view, so you could see the beautiful meadow behind the mansion.

With the last bit of your energy you could muster, you run towards the nearest glass window where the sound of the piano was coming from. You grab the ledge of the window, which was at your chest level, and peered through. Then musician had his back to you and looked lost in the song he was playing. The harmonious notes and the melody washed away the cold feel of the rain and wrapped you in a blanket of warmth. You just wanted to close your eyes, and allow the music to whisk you away to another world.

As soon as it came, the song ended and the safety you longed for was gone. More tears welled up in your eyes; it was as if you never wanted it to end. He got up from his bench and slipped the sheet music back into its folder and placed it on the nearest bookshelf. He then exited the room.

A rush of panic then shoots through you, and you run towards the front of the house. The balcony at the front of it sheltered the porch, so you finally get yourself out of the rain. You looked up at the big double doors in front of you, and you try rethinking your decision. 'No, I'm not going to sit in the rain all night,' you think to yourself. You bang the large door knockers three times and wait for an answer.

The knocks seemed to echo throughout the house hauntingly, and then you suddenly regret it because you might have woken some people up; it was a big mansion, there was bound to be other people living there. After a few moments of mentally kicking yourself, one of the large doors opens and you stiffen.

Looking down at you with a scowl on his face was the man you were watching through the window. He looked obviously very annoyed with you for knocking so late and spit out, "Yes, what do you want?" His voice was kind of weird, it sounded like he was sick or something, with a heavy German-style accent. He sneered at you with deep, dark, purple eyes; a color you don't see very often. At first, he seemed to scowl at you with pure irritation on his face, but after really looking at it, he just seemed very tired.

"Since you're not answering and by the looks of you, you need a place to stay, ja?" You look down and remember the little accident with the mud. You look back up to find him to the side, making a way for you, "Well, don't just stand there. Come inside."

You marvel at the beauty of the house as you walk in; the marble molding on the walls and the endless rows of paintings on the inside of the hallways either side of the grand staircase. The large chandelier hanging above the entrance hall looked ancient, but it held up really well. "Austria, who's at the door?"

Daintily going down the grand staircase was a girl with a worried and tired look on her face. "Ah, Hungary. Just in time," he said and turned to you, "This girl needs some new clothes for very obvious reasons. Show her to the extra room upstairs and I will make her some food."

Ms. Hungary takes out a pearly-pink nightgown from the wardrobe and hands it to you, "This should fit you. If you need anything else, just ask Austria. The food that he is preparing for you should be ready when you go downstairs." The house was so massive, you just now for a fact that you would get lost, but Ms. Hungary left before you could ask her for directions.

The nightgown slipped over you like a glove, the soft silk caressing your skin. You turn to the mirror and check your reflection. The silk outlined your curves perfectly, as if the dress was made for you. Suddenly, your stomach growls loudly as a reminder of your extreme hunger.

You wander through the lonely hallways adorning the paintings all throughout the walls; all were of noble men and heavily dressed women. There was one that caught your eye; it was of the mysterious musician but he had a really thick black mustache, "I don't think he looks very good with it but, whatever."

You finally find the main staircase and preceded down the steps, you find yourself in the entrance hall again. "Oh, I hope you like beef soup. Is it okay that it was today's leftovers from dinner?" You look towards the left staircase and see Mr. Austria at the entrance of the kitchen. You do a small nod and shuffle into the kitchen. There, on the small table, was a steaming bowl of soup, "Thank you, and its fine that it's leftover. I'm so sorry that I'm causing you all of this trouble; it's just that I saw your beautiful house and I didn't know where I was and I was really hungry, so-""Stop," interrupted Mr. Austria, "You can explain in the morning. What's important now is that you eat." And he gives you a kind smile.

To keep yourself from staring, you take your first sip of soup; the warm liquid was full of flavor and the chill from the rain disappeared.

Finally! I'm finished with the first chapter! Hope you like it because I have big plans for this series! I got the idea of this story when I was looking for Austria x Reader FanFics and I saw that there wasn't enough!

Just a little fun fact, the soup served was Vienna Beef Soup. :) Look forward to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unveiled

You wake up in the morning on an unfamiliar bed, and the memories start flowing back to you; the horrible event that led you to run away from home, finding Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary, and now you're sitting in the guest room of Austria's house. You get up from the bed and smell food cooking from the kitchen downstairs. On the chair next to your bed, you find a silk robe matching your nightgown. 'How'd that get there?' you think to yourself. All you do is put it on and proceed outside of your room. As you opened the door, you smell the fresh toast and bacon from the kitchen.

You go inside the kitchen; you don't see either Mr. Austria or Ms. Hungary but what seems to be a small boy cooking furiously over the stove. "Excuse me," you whisper, the boy looks up at you and says, "Oh, buongiorno. If you're looking for Mr. Austria, he's in the dining room next door." You go through the only other door available and find a large dining table. Mr. Austria is already sitting at the head with sheets of paper on the table and a pen in his hand; he has a frustrated look on his face and keeps twirling the pen. "Austria, dear, what did I tell you about writing on the table during breakfast?" You find Ms. Hungary sitting beside him with what seems like a very old book. "I know, but…I have a feeling to write but I don't know what it is. It's been on my mind, but I can't seem to be able to figure out what it actually is.

"Where is- oh!" He looks up at you with his deep, purple eyes. "Well, good morning. Feel free to sit down; Veneziano will be out in a minute with breakfast. Now, I never really got your name. Would you mind telling us?" You hesitate for a moment, 'Should I tell him my whole name?' You take a deep breath, "I am…Venetia Oriana." Both Ms. Hungary and Mr. Austria looked at you, shocked. "Venetia," said Mr. Austria, "As in, one of my Italian territories?" You give a light nod. "Are there others like you?" Austria asks you, and you give another light nod. "Amazing," comments Hungary.

The door to the kitchen opens behind you and you see the boy you saw before holding a tray full of plates and heads towards Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary. "I'm soo sorry it took so long, Mr. Austria, sir," he says quickly, "I couldn't find the spatula so I could cook the eggs and I had to make fresh orange juice!" Mr. Austria looked at him with a scowl and said, "Did you remember the _Semmeln*_?"

The boy gasps and begs, "Oh no! I'm so sorry, Mr. Austria! I'll-""WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU? I TOLD TO GO SHOPPING FOR BREAKFAST YESTERDAY NIGHT AND YOU DIDN'T!" The boy starts crying, "But I did, I swear! I can go to the bakery right now and-""GO TO THE BAKERY THIS INSTANT BEFORE THE FOOD GETS COLD!" Ms. Hungary looks up from her book and includes, "Italy, dear, could you also go to the butcher to get some meat for the picnic, today?"

Italy runs out of the dining room, pushing past you. You look back at Mr. Austria and he apologizes, "Oriana, I'm so sorry about Italy. He can be a real idiot sometimes. Hopefully this incident doesn't ruin the gorgeous breakfast he made for us. Please, feel free to sit down with us." You walk over to the free chair next to Mr. Austria and sit down. You take the third plate left from the tray; on it were half a sausage, one boiled egg, two slices of bacon, and a slice of toast (probably to replace the semmeln). "I'm so sorry that I didn't formally introduce myself, I am Mr. Austria Roderich and this is Ms. Hungary Elizaveta; I am the owner of this house. The idiot you saw earlier was Italy Veneziano, one of my servants and territories. He is the northern part of Italy, which is what you are a part of and also why I was amazed. He also has a brother is representing the southern part of Italy, but he lives alone. Right now he's fighting to have Italy united, but he's going to have to get my territories to do so and I won't give them away that easily."

You felt a little uneasy, "You'll fight to keep me under your control? Do you think of me as your possession?" He looks up from his plate, "Of course not. I fought too hard to obtain control of you. I was actually considering letting you stay here, and now that I know who you really are, I definitely want you to stay." You look at him in shock, "You want me to… stay?" He takes a bite of his sausage, "Of course, I need a more responsible servant to make up for Italy. He may be a good cook, but he loses his focus too much do it doesn't get things done. If you agree to work in return of your stay, then feel free to do so. And, once all your chores are done, you are free do to as you please."

You thought for a really long moment as you munch on the boiled egg, "Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

FINALLY! I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I HAD NO IDEAS AND SCHOOL WAS TAKING UP MY LIFE! One more thing, from now on, it's going to take longer to publish things because of school! Again, so sorry!

Sammeln: type of Germanic bread made with oats and seeds


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

I'm sorry that I haven't been writing!

School was being hard :(

BUT NOW IM BACK!

(Hopefully)

I'll Post soon!

-Rose


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Questions

You wipe a bit of sweat off of your forehead as you get up from the kitchen floor. "Finally done," you sigh. You have spent all morning cleaning the ENTIRE kitchen as your first chore. Mr. Austria (you had to call him that from now on) took it easy on you because it was your first day. You look at your hands (which are wrinkled and worn from washing the floors, dishes, and countertops) and moan; it'll take all day to restore them to their original softness. Now that you're done, you can do whatever you want, and you already know the first thing you are going to do.

You slowly open the door to what seemed like a forbidden place, the Music Room. The fairly large room had a comfortable feeling to it, since it was regularly used. You walk on the soft, red carpet blanketing the floor; there was a clutter of leather books and sheet music on the shelves, as well as pens and pencils. Various music instruments line up the far wall of the room. A violin, viola, cello, and a big bass sit on their stands like soldiers in attention, and a harpsichord sits in the corner. The grand piano dominates the back of the room, next to the giant window adorning the gardens. The sunlight shone down on the piano like a stairway to heaven. Your fingers slowly graze the ivory keys, smooth and cold.

You sit on the piano bench and you immediately feel the perfect groove of the cushion, it's almost like you can feel the endless days of playing and practicing. There was sheet music in front of you, messy notes across the page with some frustratingly scratched out. If only you knew how to play, you bet the experience of your fingers across the smooth keys and the beautiful music expelling out of the instrument must feel wonderful.

"What are you doing?"

Just hearing the sound of his voice made you jump and knock over the piano bench. It hit the floor with a crash and the embarrassment of being caught started rushing throughout your body like adrenaline. You tried to come up with an excuse; but the more you rambled, the stupider you sounded. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Austria, sir! I was just looking because…err, well, it was...uh, pretty! That's it! Um…" With every second he stared at you with that very questionable look, the more embarrassed you were. Mr. Austria put his papers in one arm, walked over, and picked up the piano bench, "I'm glad to hear you think it's…pretty, but please be more careful with it. It's older than you can imagine." You were so scared and shocked, you just stared at him. You couldn't even think of anything to say. He stared at you back, "Can you leave now? I need to work on a piece I've been trying to write." You kind of stand there for a while and then register the command, "Oh! Yes sir!"

The mortification hits you the second the door closes, you ran to your room after the embarrassing encounter with Mr. Austria. First day on the job and you act like an idiot, "Lord," you say to yourself, "I must've looked like a complete fool!" You flop down on your bed moan in the big pillow. You hear a soft knock on the door. Panicked (again), you straighten yourself and give a polite, "Come in."

Italy peeks from the other side of the door and closes it behind him, "Um…hello. I need to ask you a couple of questions, if you don't mind." "Not at all," you reply. He sits down next to you and asks, "Where is he, your partner?" You know what he is talking about instantly and you get up from the bed, "There was some…complications." He sounded worried with his next question, "You mean they found you?" You try to hold back tears from that dreadful night, "…Yes." Italy gets up as well, "What happened?! Did they try to arrest you, how did you manage to escape?!" There was a call from downstairs, "Italy! Where are you?! Come down here right now! Venetia, you come downstairs as well!" You open the door and guide him through, "Italy, can we please talk about this later?" He sighed, "Sure, Venetia. I'll come over later!"

Both you and Italy head downstairs and meet Mr. Austria in the kitchen with Ms. Hungary, "There you are. Italy, you have to go into the market _again_ because we need more things for the picnic this evening. Ms. Hungary is going with you because she knows exactly what we need. Venetia, you're going to stay here with me to make preparations while they're gone. Is that clear?" You and Italy responded with a clear, "Yes sir!" Italy and Ms. Hungary parted with a, "We'll be back soon!" and left you and Austria alone. You can't help but feel a little nervous with him, but he sees no difference. "Now, let's start with the apple strudel. Bring the basket of apples."

Not knowing where they were, you search both sides and then look behind you. On the other side of the fairly large kitchen, there was a large basket of perfectly red apples. You had a hard time lifting the basket up and carrying it, but you managed to put it on the counter where Mr. Austria had produced a large bowl and two knives. "Are you familiar with making apple strudel?" he asked. You answer no. "Well, then I'll teach you," he answered. For the rest of the afternoon, Mr. Austria taught you how to make apple strudel. At first, trying to get the hang of his teaching style was hard ("Spread the butter like this. NO! YOU'RE PUTTING TOO MUCH! There you go. DON'T TOUCH THAT YET!"), but you manage to make one beautiful apple strudel.

You actually had fun making it with him, but something was fluttering inside your chest throughout the whole thing. It started with one little incident. After mixing the apples with the brown sugar, you two made the dough. Mr. Austria showed you how to spread the flower over the countertop and then roll the dough in a certain fashion. You put a little too much on the countertop and when you dropped the roll of dough, a huge cloud of flower went up with a poof! You gave a loud laugh and stopped just enough to see Mr. Austria…smile. It was the same smile he gave you when you came here. Now that you really look at him smiling like that, it was a nice smile. Closed mouth, yet it had a hint of amusement. With the smile, his eyes shone with a bit of kindness instead of the hard cold one you're used to with him. Mr. Austria looked more handsome with that smile. Then again, that happens a lot with those who don't smile much.

But that one little smirk ignited something that you just can't explain. Every little touch, every contact with his fuchsia eyes, every move he made and the grace of his heir seemed to make your heart beat faster. You don't know why but he seemed…attractive.

Mr. Austria put the apple strudel in the oven and closed the lid; he turned to you and said, "Well, I think you did a very wonderful job." At first you didn't know how to respond, so you just smiled and replied, "Thank you, sir! It was very fun making it with you!" Mr. Austria seemed to be caught a little off guard and said, "Um, yes. It was fun…" He gave another one of his light smiles and it took your breath away.

Before you two could do anything else, you both hear a door open and Ms. Hungary's voice echoing throughout the big house, "Mr. Austria! We're back!"

After they came home, we finished the rest of the preparations for the picnic that was absolutely wonderful. All four of you talked, ate the delicious food that you all made, and just adored the beautiful scenery in front of you. It was a beautiful sunny day, but there was a light breeze; so it wasn't too hot, or too cold. You took more time to admire Mr. Austria's handsome face, but he did not smile again like he did when you two when you were alone. But it gave you the sense that that smile was reserved for you only when you two were alone. When it was starting to get a little late, you all packed up and went back to the mansion.

You were changing into your nightgown when your heard it, the beautiful piano playing. You instantly knew it was Mr. Austria and you put on your matching silk robe to go downstairs. While finding your way, you felt the hint if safety you did when you first heard him play the piano, and it felt like you needed it even more now. The hunger for the dazzling notes being stung together into the beautiful melodies and harmonies flowing perfectly together seemed to beckon you to come closer and closer.

The door was open, so peeked through to see Mr. Austria slouching over the keys; concentrating on every note, yet gliding over them. As if he felt your presence, he opened his eyes and immediately looked over to you. You speechless and embarrassed, but then he said, "You're free to come over here and listen; standing there like a ghost is going to disturb me more." You sit on the chair conveniently placed on the right side of the piano. Mr. Austria closes his eyes, and start's playing again. You are completely speechless, he makes the music come to life and dance around the room. You can feel the lullaby wrap you in its arms and caress you, cooing notes of sleep and dreams to you. It was absolutely mesmerizing.

You were disappointed when the song was over. Mr. Austria turned to you and asked, "How was it?" You sighed and said, "It was beautiful." He had a satisfied look on his face and said, "I'm in the progress of writing it, but it's not done yet." With sincere surprise, you answer, "You wrote that? And it's not even done? Then I am definitely looking forward to hearing the rest of it!" Mr. Austria gave another smile and you feel your heart skip a beat. "But I can't seem to write the next part of the song though; I just can't get it out of my head and onto paper. Either the melody is wrong or the key. There's always something wrong with it when I try to decipher it." You think of something to say, "Maybe…you need more inspiration?" Mr. Austria just shrugs his shoulders.

"If only I could play piano," you say, "then maybe I could help, even if it's just a little." You chuckle to yourself, "Then again, I've always wanted to know how to play piano. I've always admired people who can do it, so I want to know, too." Once you think about it, it sounded like you admired Mr. Austria himself (even though you did). You looked at him and he seemed a little of guard, "If you want, I can give you lessons." You felt yourself brighten up and said, "Could you?" Mr. Austria answered, "If you want to learn that badly, then I could teach you, but only after all of your daily chores are done." You gave a big smile and thanked him, "Thank you so much! I swear I'll practice! I won't fail." He gave you another beautiful smile and said, "Great."

* * *

HELLS YEAH! Another chapter done! X) Sorry this one took so long! But, the plot thickens! What is Venetia and Italy planning? Will Venetia's love for Mr. Austria grow? Guess you'll have to wait!

- Rose ~ (= That's a rose if you didn't know!)


	5. FAN SERVICE!

I LOST THE DRAFT OF THE NEXT CHAPTER. EVEN SO, I DONT HAVE ANY IDEAS! ;_;

So, I have concluded that I should do a fan service to thank you for reading! NO LEMON!

Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! I just moved and I didn't have internet for a long time.

I will give you guys until 5:00 on 6/28.

To enter your request, just leave a review on this chapter!

I will read your requests, as well as put my own ideas (If I have any left). I will mention the names

of those who contributed!

Thank you so very much for putting up with my laziness! (And lack of ideas.)

~Rose


End file.
